Love Is Weird Like That
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: "Well, love is weird, odd and crazy like that." A collection of drabbles/oneshots about many pairings, mainly slash and femslash. [Chapter 13: AlbusScorpius, Scorpius doesn't like when Albus give more attention to his puffskein than him...]
1. Chapter 1: TeddyJames, Fireworks

**Pairing**: Teddy Lupin x James Potter II

**Prompt**: 11. Fireworks (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition)

**Word** **Count**: 312

* * *

_Ten… Nine… Eight… _

The crowd counted the seconds that passed as the clock moved its hands. It was that time of the year when it comes to an end at midnight. Most people around were muggles dressed up in winter clothes, holding the hands of their friends and loved ones.

Nobody noticed the male couple standing in the center of the street, looking at each other lovingly.

_Seven… Six… Five… _

The taller male had bright blue hair, spiked up in all directions, and his eyes were a strange amethyst shade of purple. He had his arms around his companion, a guy with wavy brown locks of hairs and hazel eyes and with two dimples on his cheeks. The two-inch shorter male had his arms around his lover's neck, and pressed against the warm body.

They weren't supposed to be there and neither had alerted their guardians they were leaving to New York for New Years. It was a spur of the moment thing, the blue haired one had suggested it and the brown haired one had gone along with it.

"_Four… Three… Two…" _

"One," They both whispered together as their lips locked in an amazing kiss as the sky was showered with colorful fireworks in every direction.

They weren't the only couple in the crowd taking a second to kiss their partners, and it was easy to get lost in the sea of cheers, happy cries, and good wishes for the New Year.

They broke their lips apart breathlessly, but neither made a move to stand aside from each other.

"Happy New Year, James," The blue haired one whispered.

"Happy New Year, Teddy," James replied with a soft smile. "Think they're still searching for us?"

"Don't even doubt it," Teddy replied with a playful grin, as he leaned in for another kiss.

And fireworks kept lighten up their faces in color flashes.


	2. Chapter 2: DaphneSusan, Pretty in Pink

**Pairing: Daphne Greengrass x Susan Bones**

**Prompt: **98. Pretty in pink (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition)

**Word Count: **254

* * *

The Ministry Summer ball was at full swing. Livid chatter and pleasant music was all you could hear in the room. Married couples swayed to the music, and those who weren't up for a dance were drinking quietly at the tables.

Some of the guests were keeping to themselves. An example to note was a beautiful young lady, of blonde silvery hair who was spending the evening in the shadows, avoiding the glance of many of her suitors. She wore an amethyst purple mask which obstructed people from seeing her face, and thanks to it, her blue eyes could roam freely around the room without the fear of getting caught.

That being said, her eyes were searching for one little redhead, whom she seen dancing earlier with her partner. She found her after a while. Lady Susan Bones wore the finest of pink robes, which clung to her body and gave her an impressive figure. Her hair was done in a braid, making the features from her delicate face more prominent and it gave her a most innocent look.

Lady Daphne Greengrass moistened her lips at the sight.

"She looks pretty in pink," She whispered in a husky voice as she continued to admire how the silk material of the robes clung to the hips of the red-headed witch.

When she noticed Lord McMillan leaving Susan's company, Daphne straightened up and fixed her mask, glad it hid the sly smirk that adorned her lips. In a few minutes, Susan won't know what hit her.

* * *

/fin/


	3. Chapter 3: SiriusRemus

**Pairing: **Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Prompt: **7. Herbology homework

(For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competion)

**Word Count: **410

* * *

The boring voice of Mr. Binns rumbled through the classroom, as he gave another lecture on the Goblin Wars. The Gryffindors couldn't care less that they were giving the same lecture for a second time that week, and so, they spent the whole hour catching up on their homework or taking a quick nap. James and Peter were a fine example of the latter activity.

Remus, on the other hand, he was giving some final touches to his Herbology homework, adding a few points to his essay that he didn't think of writing earlier. He was beginning on the last paragraph, when he felt someone's eyes on him.

On a seat away, Sirius was plainly staring at him without a care. Remus felt the heat arising to his cheeks, making him uncomfortable. He mouthed _"What?"_ to the dog animagus and to his unexpected surprise, Sirius's lips adopted a sly, seductive smirk, that made Remus blush even harder.

He decided that Black was just goofing around and returned to his essay. His concentration was thwarted however, when he felt a hand crawling onto his thigh. He suppressed a gasp and looked at Sirius again. This time, Sirius had his lower lip in between his teeth, giving Remus a look of wicked desire. The werewolf felt his thigh growing warm and a ticklish feeling spread to his lower body.

He swatted Sirius's hand away. But Sirius just grinned and returned the hand to his thigh.

Remus growled. No matter how much he tried, Sirius couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Once the class was over, Remus waited in the hallway for his friends to leave the classroom. James and Peter were the first ones to come out, looking well rested. Sirius was the last one, and upon seeing the animagus, Remus's eyes narrowed.

"Black, come with me." He blatantly ordered. He whirled around and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Behind him, he heard Peter saying: "Oh no, he called you Black. He's angry. What did you do?"

He didn't stay to hear Sirius's reply though.

He was sitting at the foot of his bed in the Gryffindor dorms, when Sirius entered. In a speed he didn't know he had, Remus pushed Sirius against the wall and pressed himself against him.

Sirius gave him a devious grin. "Someone seems a bit flushed and warm," he said hotly in Remus's ear.

"Shut up," was his reply before leaning in for an awaited snogging session.

* * *

/fin/


	4. Chapter 4: LuciusSeverus, Great Hall

**Pairing: **Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

**Prompt: **2. Great Hall (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count: **434

**AN: (AU) **I've taken the liberty to change Lucius's age and have him in the same year as Snape.

* * *

Lucius was tired. He was upset. He was displeased. And it was never a good thing to have a Malfoy displeased.

He noticed how those obsidian eyes traveled across the Great Hall, and they fell on an auburn haired Gryffindor, who was too much busy laughed at her dimwitted boyfriend.

He felt the hot angry flame flourishing inside him as he stared at his lover down the table. Severus never looked up to meet his glance, instead he continued to glare at Potter for all that was worth.

Seriously, he was _tired_.

It was the third time that day.

He really needed to do something about it.

That night, when every seventh year student was longing in the Slytherin common room, and Severus just happened to be confined to his dorm –studying, no doubt— he went towards the dorm and once inside, he locked the doors.

Severus didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"I'm busy tonight, Lucius. Go find another toy for the night," Severus spoke from his bed.

"Oh, I think not," Lucius replied. "I'm quite upset, Snape. It's been two almost years and you still don't get over that mudblood,"

He saw how Severus' body stiffened at the word and he smirked.

"One wonders why you are still trailing behind her, when there are plenty of better options out there," Lucius approached the bed. "One thinks why do still wait for her, when you aren't in need of her, not with me around." He finished off with a smug grin.

Slowly and apprehensively, Severus lifted his head and stared straight at Lucius. The Malfoy heir practically felt the way those dark eyes pierced him down on the spot. Unexpectedly, Severus gave him a sneer of his own.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Lucius,"

Lucius's lip twitched. "It's not jealousy. I'm just tired of watching my lover everyday looking like a sick and stinking mutt after a woman who doesn't deserve it."

At this, Severus's eyes widened, and Lucius took the occasion to grab the sharp jaw in between his hands.

"I don't want you looking at anyone else but me, Severus. Why, do you think you could ever do any better?" And to prove his point, Lucius pulled him up harshly for a sounding kiss, and battled for his rightful dominance.

…

"I don't want you to even spare another glance at Evans ever again, is that clear?" He whispered as he left a trail of butterfly kisses on the pale scarred torso of the smaller male.

"Ah- yes- ah,"

Lucius smiled devilishly as he continued worshipping the thin body of _his_ Severus.

* * *

/fin/

**Don't forget to review :3**


	5. Chapter 5: DeanSeamus, Inspiration

**Pairing: **Dean Thomas x Seamus Finnegan

**Prompt: **18. Inspiration (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count: **330

* * *

He was his inspiration, always.

Whenever he was ready with a quill and a fresh piece of parchment in his hands, the only thing that came to mind was the familiar pattern of the pale freckles over that cute small nose. An intake of breath later and he was seeing the warmth of the brown eyes that protected his dreams at night. The quill would act on its own and it would start drafting the curves of his love's sensual jaw, followed by the curve of his collarbone. Dean would lose himself completely in his memories and he would sketch yet another painting of him.

What's the harm in adding one more to his collection, anyways?

It didn't matter at any rate, because in the end, his quill could never fully catch the complexion of Seamus's handsomeness and beauty.

The illustration of his memories in parchment may well be what kept Dean to his sanity in those months he became a runaway. Remembering always hurt, but when he drew the lines of his lover's perfect body and gave it the perfect shade and tone, it didn't hurt so much anymore.

He loved to draw his lover's cheeky smile in the brightest of inks, just like how felt whenever he saw it was directed at him. And while it hurt him not being able to see it for many days at times, he knew he always had his drawings to help him feel bright and hopeful again.

When everything was done and the world could finally take a breath, he asked Seamus to marry him.

He sketched the ring and the perfect jewel for his love's left hand.

When they wed, his first present to his husband was an album with all the painting, sketches, and drawings. Seamus had loved them, but had asked incredulously why he was receiving them.

He answered him with a soft smile and a peck on the lips. "Because it's time to sketch our happiness, together,"

* * *

/fin/

**RnR!**


	6. Chapter 6: SeverusRegulus, Letter

**Pairing: **Severus Snape and Regulus Black

**Prompt: **65. Letter (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count: **374

* * *

Severus frowned in confusion when he saw the perfectly placed envelop on top of his bed. Classes just finished for the day and he spent all day with his dorm mates, so whoever left the letter there couldn't have been one of them. An owl couldn't have been since they didn't have windows, just panel crystals on top of the walls.

After checking for curses and jinxes, he knew the letter was partially safe. He unfolded it with apprehension and began reading:

_Snape:_

_You might find the contents of this letter, given your tendency to take everything sarcastically, insulting or rude._

_Before you throw this into the fireplace, please do hear me out._

_I know you won't believe me when I say that you're a very talented and interesting individual. I'm aware you project yourself as harsh, cold and unsympathetic person,__and it works most of the times,__but I know that's not all to you. And well, I— _There was a heavy spot of ink covering the rest of the sentence.

_You have helped me a lot these last years, be it in academics, or just giving me your companionship. You're not like most, just befriending me for my family's fortune. You also settled your misconceptions aside; while you had all the right to think I would act the same as a certain brother of mine, instead you gave me a chance. I appreciate that chance._

_Ugh, I think I've talked enough and should go straight to the point._

_Even though I'm risking everything, and I'm in danger of getting rejected, I just can't keep my feelings hidden anymore._

_Yes, Sev, feelings._

… _I like you, Sev, and if you have still hadn't toss this letter into the fire, and by any small chance you feel the same way as me, please me meet in the secret room we found in the seventh floor as soon as you finish reading this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_I'm honestly not kidding,_

_R.A.B_

With a faint tinge of red on his cheeks, Severus dropped in his bag on his bed, and made a hasty run towards the Room of Requirement, the piece of parchment crippling in his hand and the flutter of his heart taking over his chest.

* * *

/fin/

**If you like it, review! :33**


	7. Chapter 7: BillHarry, broken mirror

**Pairing**: Bill Weasley and Harry Potter

**Prompt**: 89. Broken mirror (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count**: 411

**Warning: AU**, in where Bill and Fleur **never married or got together**.

* * *

Many people thought that once the war was over, everything would right and fair in the end. This wasn't the case, you see. Things were destroyed, people died and the air hung with hopelessness even after it was done.

Sadness, grief and guilt lived alongside the survivors for many days, and that summer was one of the darkest in a while. Everything was well, but at big price.

Bill Weasley and his family took the right time to grieve the death of their brother and son. But Bill wasn't a man to have his life overruled by sadness. He needed to be active, busy, and under the Egyptian sun. That's why once September hit the year, he asked Gringotts to be reinstated to his previous job.

He also asked Harry to come with him.

He had seen the young man turning into a shell of his past self, like a broken mirror never to be same again. There were no more shy smiles, determine green eyes, and fearless words from him. He became secluded and introvert and rarely ever left Grimmauld Place. None of his friends could raise his spirit and even his mother was growing worried.

He knew what was happening to the young man. He believed they were feeling the same way as well. And like him, Harry needed an escape, a chance to recover from all the traumatic experience.

He was so relieved when Harry accepted his proposal.

After a week of touring around Egypt, he showed Harry the wonders of curse-breaking and they were both surprise when discovering that Harry had a knack for it, since after the ordeal with the horrocruxs, Harry's magical core became very sensitive to dark magic. The green-eyed boy –no, young man— was offered to work beside him, and he found it a bit odd how pleased he was when Harry accepted, yet again, to be beside him.

He should have known where it would all lead to. Harry was beautiful by default and a wonderful person as well. It was inevitable that he would fall in love with those enchanting green orbs. He was just happy Harry had accepted his love as well.

And as they laid on their bed, which they shared since six months ago, Bill nuzzled closer to his lover, thinking that coming to Egypt to heal all their wounds and to escape from the hopelessness and sadness, was the best choice he did in all his life.

* * *

/fin/

**Please review :3**


	8. Chapter 8: CharlieDraco, Thunderstorm

**Pairing**: Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy

**Prompt**: 68. Dialogue: "I'm here. It's okay." (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count**: 387

* * *

Once the light of the first lightning strike against the window, Charlie knew he had to return home sooner rather than later.

He shuffled all his paperwork inside a drawer of his desk and he took the cloak sitting carefully on his chair and proceeded to lock up his office. It was just one in the afternoon, but a rather ugly thunderstorm was ranging, and he knew he had to return home _now_.

He waved goodbye at some of his co-workers at the dragon reserve as he ran towards the Apparition point. Light rain was already falling, just a promise that a squall was following.

He took a sharp breath and he felt the familiar thug of Apparition. When he opened up his eyes, he was in the front door of his flat. Lighting hit the sky again and he cursed silently as he entered his home.

The house was unusually cold and dark. Apparently, his roommate didn't think of heating up the fireplace.

"Dragon?" He called softly, and lightning walloped again, going over his voice.

He heard a small whimper coming from the bedroom and he didn't last long getting there.

Just like the living room and the rest of house, the bedroom was covered in darkness. But even though the room was dimmed, he still could make the shivering figure under the bed comforters. He lifted the sheets and slid under them, and he pulled out his arms in search of a lithe body. The body, in turn, jumped startled at Charlie's hands.

"Charlie?" Draco's voice echoed in the room. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I guessed I couldn't well leave you alone in a storm like this one," Charlie offered almost apologetically.

"How many times I have to tell you I don't need you to take care of me? It's completely unnecessary and uncharacteristically sappy of you. Now, you better get going –Ack!"

As if it was nature's way to shut Draco up, both thunder and lightning clashed together, creating the most terrifying of symphonies. It was basically instinct when Charlie wrapped his arms around the blonde. He was pleased Draco didn't resist or protested and just went along with it, and even snuggled closer for warmth.

"I'm here," Charlie whispered lovingly as he nuzzled into the blonde's soft neck. "It's okay."

* * *

/fin/


	9. Chapter 9: AlbusGellert

**Pairing:** Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald

**Prompt**: 61. "We all have a story of adolescence and all it's glory" – He Is We, "Happily Ever After."

(For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count**: 264

* * *

Every word that came out of his mouth sounded so fantastic, so intoxicating.

Dreams, thrives for power, a desire to be great. Change the world to our better judgment, and oh, what changes could have been done to a society who refused to change!

When you meet him, it was as if he was there exclusively for you. Another extraordinary mind to share thoughts and beliefs in a place where you felt trapped and wasted. Nobody could ever blame you for being momentarily dazed by his mere presence.

Gellert had this way to engage you in every of his plans with just his words and voice, and you would just nodded along, because it sounded so right in that moment, so alive, so _perfect_.

The Hallows were a man's dream and he made them sound as it was possible for someone to acquire them. His speeches of power and domination clouded your mind for the longest of times that summer. Who could blame you? You were desperate for an escape. You planned to travel the world, to learn new things, to live new experiences, but you were stuck and you felt incompetent.

He made you feel useful again.

His eyes shined every time they saw you and he would occasionally give the shy side-way smile which took your breath away. How could you not fall for him? Intelligent, handsome and extraordinary; who could've blamed you for wanting a taste of the forbidden fruit?

Who could've blamed you, really?

Yet, it was all _your fault_ in the end.

And _she_ had to pay for it.

* * *

/fin/

**Review please :33**


	10. Chapter: 10 HarryDraco, Secret

**Pairing: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Prompt: **57. (opening scene) It wasn't easy keeping it a secret. (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count: **370

* * *

It wasn't easy keeping it a secret, but somehow, they managed to keep hidden their weekly meetings from everyone in Hogwarts.

Each time, it was a different place to meet up; after dinner in the Room of Requirement, after dark at the Black Lake, at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the places always varied, to keep it from becoming routine.

Some nights, they couldn't see each other because of their friends and schoolwork, but in the end, they always managed.

That night, Harry was waiting in the RoR beside a warm fireplace, the fire eating up the wood and making crackling sounds. He ran a hand through his unruly hair before heaving a sigh and laying down on the rug. Why was he taking so long?

As if on cue, the door was opened and Harry spotted the familiar locks of silvery blonde hair and green tie. He sat up again and waited for Draco to approach him. He patted a clear space beside him, and the blonde wasted no time on taking a seat.

Harry noticed the troubled gray eyes. He pulled Draco into his embrace and was slightly surprise when the Slytherin didn't offer resistance.

"What's wrong?"

"I got another letter…" Draco began to explain in a low voice. "From my mother… We, she and I, have been officially disowned from the Malfoy family."

Harry knew anything he thought of saying wouldn't help the situation. From the moment they passed from enemies to something closer than friends, they knew Draco would have to face the wrath of his father. Harry hugged him tightly and hid his face on the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Everything will be alright," He whispered against the skin. "I won't let your father hurt you, or your mother. Everything's going to be okay."

Draco hid his face in Harry's chest, but he refused to cry. Malfoys –eh, Blacks, didn't cry.

"Harry?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"What if I tell you that I don't want to lose you?"

Emerald green met with silver gray. Harry leaned down, until his breath brushed the other boy's lips. "Then, I will promise you won't lose me." He whispered before giving into a swift kiss.

* * *

/fin/

:3


	11. Chapter 11: JamesSeverus

**Pairing:** James Potter and Severus Snape

**Prompt**: 17. "The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." Bob Marley.

(For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition and the Pick a List Competition)

**Word Count:** 348

* * *

It seems like it's the only thing you do these days.

Forgive him. _Every. Damn. Time._

Today, Black ripped the end of your bag and all your books and parchment fell onto the floor, automatically turning into the momentary laughingstock of the hallway. But that wasn't what humiliated or made upset the most.

No.

It was his laugh, his joyful, silly laugh which you have learned to adore. This time he wasn't laughing with you. He was laughing _at_ you. And this time, it was louder than Black's normal thunderous laughter.

You tried so hard to protect yourself from his damned sweet words. You tried to ignore how your heart skipped a beat each you were forced to tutor him on Potions. You tried to ignore how breathless you felt each time he stared longingly at you, because you are a Slytherin _–dammit—_ and Slytherins should feel this way towards their enemies!

James was exactly how you thought he was; arrogant, immature and a fool. But these traits made him unusually endearing.

And for the first time, he was being nice to you. And with that came a warm feeling you never felt before with Lily.

You tried hard to resist. You try to just not care. You tried to bring up your walls again. Let him and his little group of buffoons do whatever they wanted; you weren't feeling _jealous at all._

You are not going to fall for James Potter.

…

But you fell. You fell just like Alice through the rabbit hole, and you hit rock bottom, hard.

"_Sev,"_

Did he have to say his name with such tone of voice?

"_Don't be angry,"_

Why shouldn't you?

"_I couldn't do anything and you know that! Sev, please forgive me!"_

And that's why you forgive him every time. Because you fell. It doesn't matter the magnitude of the prank or how he just _stood_ _there_ and didn't do anything, all it takes is his puppy dog eyes, and you are back in his arm like the lovestruck fool you turned yourself in.

* * *

Really unusual pairing, I know. But I like them for some reason :) Please review.


	12. Chapter 12 HugoLorcan maybe next time

**Pairing:** HugoLorcan, mentions of LilyLysander

**Prompt:** 96. maybe next time (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition)

**Word Count:** 463

* * *

On the usually quiet Ravenclaw table, nearly at the middle, were sitting the Scamander twins. Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, two of the smartest students in the whole castle, seemed to be in their own world while they played with a deck of muggle cards.

They were smiling at one another each time one of them made a move, like if there was a secret joke between them. Other students around the area just ignored them, because it was easier than trying to understand the Scamander twins.

Suddenly, a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs marched inside the Great Hall. At the end of the line, there was a young boy with a big grin on his face. His hair was of a rich chocolate brown with blue eyes and chubby cheeks. His yellow and black tie was undone and his robes were slightly ajar. But he still skipped happily to his table, even though it was seven A.M in a Monday morning.

Lorcan momentarily lost his focus on the game and he raised his head to watch the gleeful boy. The blonde's dreamy blue eyes widened just a fraction before settling back in their usual aloofness. He tried to return to the game as if nothing happened, but there was a small hinge of pink on his cheeks. Lysander noticed and smirked.

"He's Aunt Hermione's youngest child. Hugo Charlie Weasley, Don't you remember him?"

Lorcan shook his head as he picked a card from the deck. "It must have been the nargles."

"He's a fourth year Hufflepuff and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, which won last year seasonal game against the Ravenclaws," Lysander took a card in his next turn. "He's a bit naive with a lousy sense of direction, but very dedicated to his studies and he has a very optimistic vibe. Almost nothing could ever upset him."

Lorcan pierced his brother with narrowed eyes. "You seem to know a lot about young Hugo."

"He's Lily Potter's best friend. Of course, I must know who the friends of my future wife are."

"She doesn't like you."

"I know. It's just a teenager phase."

Lorcan discreetly returned his eyes to Hugo, who was eating his breakfast ravenously.

"I like him," He plainly stated to Lysander.

"Hmm, I guess I can accept him as brother-in-law." Lysander smirked over the cards on his hands. "What do you have?"

Lorcan grinned. "An unusually huge crush for Hugo Weasley and four A's," he dropped his cards on the table. Indeed, there were four A's on his deck.

Lysander sighed in defeat.

"Ah well, maybe next time I'll win. Lorcan, don't hurt him,"

Lorcan picked the A card of hearts and brought it to his chest as he looked to the Hufflepuff table with a sigh. "I won't,"

* * *

/fin/

Hey, would you like to request a pairing? You give me a _slash_ or _femslash_ pairing and I'll write a drabble about them! State your pairing in a review and I'll see what I can come up with! :33


	13. Chapter 13: ScorpiusAlbus, annoyed

**Pairing:** Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

**Prompt**: 42. Annoyed (For the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition)

**Word Count**: 373

**Warning:** mild M language

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy hated puffskeins with a passion.

Well, he didn't hate them, per se. They were cute, colorful and were easy to take care of. He just hated that Albus, his boyfriend, would give more attention to the damn fur ball instead of him.

Like right now. They could have been shagging in the empty bedroom if it wasn't because Albus thought Bonzo was getting lonely and needed company.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered that it was him who had giving Albus the fur ball as a Christmas present.

He should have gotten him some nice jewelry or a book like every year before.

Suddenly, he felt something jumping on his thigh. Right there was sitting the reason why he was so pissed off and sexually frustrated. Bonzo the puffskein just smile comically at him, if that was even possible.

"Oh, look Scor! Bonzo knows who his daddy is!" Albus sat next to him on the couch, watching the puffskein with gleeful eyes and a huge grin. Scorpius's heart skipped at beat when he saw that smile.

"Daddy?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Albus's happy grin changed to a seductive smirk in less than a second.

"Don't you think you should give Daddy some attention too, Mummy?" Scorpius latched an arm around Albus's shoulders and brought him closer. With a manicured finger he lifted Albus's chin upwards, his own lips ghosting over the mouth of the green-eyed boy.

Albus's smirk never faltered. "Not in front of the children, Scor," He pushed Scorpius away gently just when the blonde was to kiss him and stood up, taking Bonzo with him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes elegantly. "That fur ball gets everything," He spat annoyed.

Albus, in returned, laughed and cuddled Bonzo closer to his face. "Isn't Daddy funny, Bonzy? Daddy should know better than to anger mummy or else he will be sleeping on his bed tonight, and he won't have my ass for a month."

With that being said, Albus head towards the Slytherin seventh year dorms, leaving Scorpius seething on the couch.

Damn that puffskein.

"Scor," A husky voice came from the stairs. "Come over before I drag you and change my mind about tonight,"

"On my way,"

* * *

/fin/

review please :33


End file.
